


give me hope (and give me love)

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: brufonse week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: It was always like this, even when they were younger, during better times. Alfonse would seek out an ambition that Zacharias thought impossible, and yet, every time, without fail, he was pulled into Alfonse’s orbit anyway. And every time, without fail, Alfonse would achieve the impossible right in front of Zacharias’s eyes, as if it was nothing to him.





	give me hope (and give me love)

**Author's Note:**

> day five of [brufonse week](https://brufonseweek.tumblr.com/post/187476678084)... the last day... today's prompt is hope! this is, i think, the fic i stuck best to the theme on
> 
> warning for a brief mention of zacharias wanting to commit suicide? it's real brief and i don't think it's like. any worse than in canon so

Alfonse could be incredibly persuasive. Bruno wasn’t sure it was more than the conviction in his voice when he talked about such things like defying gods and changing fate… He knew, in truth, Alfonse had no plans. All he saw was a goal that he would do anything to achieve, and damn it all, Bruno… no, Zacharias still couldn’t help but believe in Alfonse.

His eyes shone as he spoke, in that way they always did when he was around Zacharias. They were captivating, much like Alfonse himself was.

When Alfonse said he would defeat Embla, he’d reached out and grasped Zacharias’s hand, anchoring Zacharias to his shore. Despite his better judgement, Zacharias grasped his hand back, marveling at how well they fit together.

It was always like this, even when they were younger, during better times. Alfonse would seek out an ambition that Zacharias thought impossible, and yet, every time, without fail, he was pulled into Alfonse’s orbit anyway. And every time, without fail, Alfonse would achieve the impossible right in front of Zacharias’s eyes, as if it was nothing to him.

Alfonse was nothing short of inspiring to Zacharias. Meeting up with him again solidified that in Zacharias’s mind. Were it not for him, and Sharena, he would have given up long ago. Some days he still thought about it, until he remembered the way Alfonse’s face fell as Zacharias begged him to kill him, and he found the strength in himself to continue his search.

This moment was no different. Alfonse believed he could do anything he said he would, and maybe it was more than the belief in his voice or the light in his eyes that had Zacharias hopeful. It was from seeing firsthand that Alfonse often truly could, no matter what his goals were.

And perhaps, even somewhere deep inside of Zacharias himself, he himself wanted to believe that this curse could be reversed and he could be with his friends once more. Perhaps Alfonse hadn’t done much but shine a light inside Zacharias, revealing that which was already there, and that was how it was so easy to believe his words.

But believe he did, and he swore to Alfonse that when all was said and done, Zacharias would return to him.

Zacharias could feel the curse stirring up inside of him now. He gave Alfonse’s hand one last squeeze before pulling away, chancing a glance over his shoulder as he walked away from his old friends yet again. Bruno couldn’t help himself, despite knowing he should leave as soon as possible. He offered the two of them one last smile before he turned back around and left them until the next time they met.

It was bizarre. Usually when the curse started to take hold of him, it took hold of his aching heart, twisting it in his chest. Yet now, after all that he’s been through… his heart felt lighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> title from new politics, "give me hope"
> 
> as always, if u wanna find me somewhere else, i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
